31 de juliol
by llue
Summary: [CATALÀ] de Fujur. que va passar el dia q va neixer el Harry? en quines circunstàncies? ON? fic d'un sol cap, deixeu reviews!està bonissim XDXD


Sé que sempre dic el mateix, però es un fic traduït, no es meu i no em pertany, l'única i fantastica creadora es la Fujur, ok? Ja sabeu que després no em vingueu amb les indemnitzacions... ah! I es un capítol únic, ok?, però super divertit. Jejej ja ho veureu ja... Autor/a: Fujur Preux 

Traduït per: Llue Sants

31 de juliol, 1980

**la vigília**

**(es a dir, el dia 30)**

[8:30 pm]

el James Potter estava al seu estudi redactant unes cartes. De cop i volta, la porta es va obrir i després es va tancar de cop. Al aixecar la vista, el James va veure al Sirius Black agatxat mirant pel forat del pany. Després d'uns segons es va donar mitja volta i es va deixar caure al terra, donant un sospir d'alleujament.

- Lladruc? Estàs bé? – va preguntar el James preocupat. El Sirius es va posar de peu a la vegada que assentia amb el cap – t'esperava més tard – va continuar el James, mirant-lo indecís. El Sirius es va apropar una butaca d'una plaça al escriptori i es va assentar a ell.

- diga'm, Forcat, quan fas enfadar la teva dona...

- mai ho faig, no es bo per la seva salut – va interrompre'l el James – li has fet alguna cosa a la Lily?

- no ho se – va respondre el Sirius, rascant-se el cap, confós – l'únic que he fet quan he arribat ha set dir-li que el seu vestit li quedava bé, i s'ha enfadat!, ha començat a cridar que no era necessari que fos condescendent amb ella, que be que sàvia lo grassa que es veu, ha tret la vareta i, ah, el meu instint de supervivència m'ha fet saber que el més prudent seria sortir de la seva vista tan ràpid com fos possible.

- no et preocupis, a la Lily li agrades. Inclòs et va donar temps de fugir abans de tirar-te una maledicció. A més, sempre ens consultem mútuament quan es tracta de decisions importants, i "matar al millor amic del meu espòs" segur que entra en aquesta categoria.

- Ja. Ja. Ja. (¬¬)

- siusplau, perdona-la; està molt sensible amb l'embaràs. Hi ha vegades que del res es dedica a tirar-me coses i cridar-me de que tot es culpa meva.

- però ***si*** ho es, si t'ho rumies – el James es va posar completament roig – però tornem al meu problema – va continuar el Sirius – no crec que la Lily tardi molt en averiguar on me amagat.

- ejem, be, quan es posa així la única persona que tolera es el Hagrid

- el Hagrid?

- si, diu que li recorda a un os de peluix gegant.

- oh, però d'on trec al Hagrid ara?

- jo que se.

La conversació va arribar en aquell moment a la seva fi al obrir-se abruptament la porta de l'entrada de l'estudi.

- ups! – va exclamar el James, mirant la figura de la seva esposa plantada al marc de la porta. Va girar-se cap al Sirius – ha sigut un plaer coneixe't, amic meu – va dir, abans de sortir corrents per la porta lateral.

- covard – va murmurar el Sirius – hola, Lily, com estàs? – va preguntar, posant el que era la seva millor cara i el seu to de veu més amable. La senyora Potter va arrugar el front, sostenint a la seva mà una gens tranquil·litzadora vareta.

La ment del Sirius va començar a treballar a tota velocitat, buscant una manera de sortir d'aquell lio. A falta de res millor, va adoptar la seva forma de animàgic i es va posar a fer gracietes per tota la habitació fins que va fer riure a la Lily.

- ja prou, Sirius! Està bé, està bé.

- em perdones? – va preguntar el Sirius, tornant a ser humà.

- et disculpes?

- el que fos que he fet prometo no tornar-ho a fer.

- molt bé. I, per que vegis que no hi ha ressentiments, t'invito a prendre un batut de bisquit a les tres escombres.

- ah! Perfecte! Moltes gràcies. Eh, crido al James?

- esclar que no! A ***aquell*** no el vull veure ni en pintura! Ell va ser qui m'ha posat així! – va exclamar assenyalant el seu ventre abultat – a vegades em venen ganes de matarrrrlo! – va fer una pausa durant la qual el Sirius va notar que se li posava la pell de gallina – però es que es tan guapo quan està dormit! ( ^^ )

- aquests canvis d'humor son terribles! No m'agradaria estar a la pell del Forcat – va pensar el Sirius, i després va dir en veu alta – jo no se d'això

- d'acord – va contestar la lily, condescendent, movent el cap – au va, anem. De camí passem a recollir el Remus.

- si vols...

***

[8:50pm]

- no es bonic? Només nosaltres quatre – va dir la Lily fregant-se el seu ventre orgullosament, arrancant un somriure dels llavis del James i el Remus.

- per a quan es, Lily? – va preguntar Madame Rosmerta, molt interessada, apropant-se per servir-los les begudes.

- dintre d'una setmana o dos – va respondre la al·ludida.

- que bé! Espero que portis el teu bebè el més aviat possible. Serà tot una delícia coneixe'l. Bé, si em disculpeu, tinc que atendre altres taules. Crideu-me si necessiteu res.

- però que bo – va intervindre el Sirius – doncs si et passa alguna cosa, a tu o al bebè, el James ens mata.

- ah, no et preocupis, aquell no fa mal ni a una mosca.

- això creus.

La Lily es va acabar la botella de un glop, i la Madame Rosmerta, al notar-ho, es va apropar a portar-li unaltra.

- per cert Lily, on està el teu marit?

El Sirius va notar que se li eriçaven tots els pels del clatell, i es va preparar per rebre la resposta. Desafortunadament els seus temors no eren inundats.

- està a casa – va respondre la senyora Potter – però no te importància – es beu tota la botella d'un glop . ell no te que sofrir res – fa un bullit i crida amb fúria – aquell...! – es pare en sec – oh, deu meu!

- Lily, estàs bé?

- he sentit una contracció.

El Remus i el Sirius van posar cara de terror.

- que-que?

- una con...con...contra...? això vol dir que naixerà ja el bebè?

- no havies dit que faltava una setmana?

- nois, aquestes coses no son exactes – va intervenir Madame Rosmerta amb veu tranquila – el bebè naixerà quan tingui que fer-ho.

- unaltra! – va cridar la Lily

- no estan massa juntes? – va preguntar Madame Rosmerta, començant a preocupar-se.

- jo no els hi dic que vinguin! – va exclamar la futura mare. A aquestes altures, tots els parroquians tenien els ulls fixos en ells.

- que fem? Et portem a casa? A San Mungo? – va preguntar el Sirius, nerviós, casi a la punta del pànic.

- no! Anem a Hogwarts.

- QUE?! – van exclamar tots. Tres, amb Madame Rosmerta.

- he decidit que seria bonic que el meu fill nasqués al lloc on vaig conèixer al seu pare.

- però, Lily...

- necessites estar a un hospital...

- si, San Mungo seria lo millor...

- a Hogwarts hi ha una infermeria i una medibruixa. Estarem bé allí – va insistí la Lily, enfilant-se cap a la sortida sense donar temps als altres a replicar. Al Sirius i al Remus no els hi va quedar cap més remei que sortir corrent darrere ella, sense atrevir-se cap dels dos a demanar permís per anar a avisar al "pare feliç". Madame Rosmerta, com es obvi, es va quedar al seu establiment, alegrant-se a pesar de tot de no haver tingut un part com l'espectacle de la nit anterior.

- Enllunat – li va murmurar el Sirius a l'orella del home llop – porta-la al castell amb un carruatge, jo vaig a per al Forcat. Si pregunta per mi, dis-li que se'm a oblidat...eh....algo a les tres escombres, que desegida els atrapo.

- d'acord.

***

- Forcat! Forcat! On estàs? – cridava el Sirius, recorrent la casa, habitació per habitació. Havia començat per l'estudi, donant-se conte de que el seu amic no havia tornat allí després de que ell i la Lily se'n havien anat.

- aquí estic - va respondre el James, sortint d'una habitació del fons del passadís – justament m'estava preguntant on us havíeu ficat. I ara per què estàs cridant? Encara et persegueix la Lily?

- Forcat tenim que anar a Hogwarts – va anunciar el Sirius, solemne, posant les dues mans sobre les seves espatlles.

- per què? Ha passat alguna cosa?

- no es el que ha passat, sinó el que passarà.

- Lladruc, no m'espantis.

- veuràs, estàvem a les tres escombres...

- quan?

- fa un parell de minuts.

- que feies allí?

- la Lily m'ha invitat.

- per què?

- valga'm! Ja està celós!

- Lladruc...(¬¬)

- bé, encara no se perquè m'ha invitat, així com tampoc entenc perquè es va enfadar amb mi en primer lloc. Per cert, també ha invitat al Enllunat. Però el punt es que li van començar a donar contraccions...

- QUE?! O____O

- si, contraccions. I després ha insistit en que volia donar llum a Hogwarts. Si se'n ha sortit amb la seva amb el Dumbledore i la senyora Pomfrey ( i coneixen't la Lily no ho dubto ), en aquest moments deu estar a l'infermeria de l'escola. Li he demanat al Enllunat que anés amb ella mentre jo venia a per tu.

L'última part de la frase va ser dita en va.

***

[9:01 pm]

el James va aparèixer als límits d'on comença la barrera anti-aparició de la seva antiga escola i d'allí va corre a tot el que les seves cames rumb a l'entrada principal del castell. A pesar de que hagués set més ràpid, no va adoptar la seva forma de animàgic per no arriscar-se a ser descobert i, principalment, perquè estava tan preocupat, nerviós i atirantat que a dures penes recordava el seu nom. Afortunadament per a ell, el Remus Llopin l'estava esperant justament a baix de al gran i pesat portal de fusta de roure.

El Remus va fer lo possibles per calmar al James dient-li que la seva esposa encara no havia donat a llum ( el que va tindre que repetir tres vegades ), explicant-li després de que la informació anterior va aconseguir mig colar-se al seu cervell que la Lily seguia intentant " sortir-se'n amb la seva" ( per posar-ho en les paraules del Sirius ) amb Madame Pmfrey, qui insistia en que la infermeria de l'escola no era el lloc més apropiat per a un part, màxim que ( encara ) tenien temps de traslladar-la.

Per la seva part, el senyor director havia decidit prudentment no intervenir directament, sinó que esperava al marit per demanar-li a ell que convences a la Lily per anar a San Mungo, doncs el James tenia "autoritat moral" sobre ella.

Pobre ingenu.

***

[9:30pm]

- jo se que s'han registrat naixements aquí – deia la Lily, disposada a anar a buscar el llibre on s'havia enterat d'això.

- han sigut casos d'emergència, Lily – va respondre la Poppy, tractant de sonar tranquil·la.

- mira, amor meu – va dir el James, tot i que la seva ansietat havia començat a baixar al moment de comprovar personalment que tot el que havia dit el Remus era cert – crec que seria millor que escoltessis els seus consells i...

la Lily es va girar cap al James i va aixecar el dit índex de la seva mà dreta en gest amenaçant.

- no. Intervinguis.

- però...

- qui ha tingut el bebè a les seves entranyes per nou mesos? Tu o jo?

- tu, però...

- qui ha sofert les contraccions? Tu o jo?

- tu – el James no va intentar replicar res més aquesta vegada.

- qui donarà a llum? Tu o jo?

- tu.

- així es! Jo! Així que tindré al ***meu* **bebè on ***jo* **vulgui.

- també es el meu bebè – va protestar el James.

Mala idea.

***

[mentrestant, a fora de l'infermeria]

- me perdut alguna cosa? – va ser el primer que va voler saver el Sirius al arribar.

- no. Segueixen en el mateix – va respondre l'Albus.

- pensava que arribaries més aviat – va dir el Remus.

- he passat per casa meva per a unes cosetes – va aclarir el Sirius, mostrant una enorme i abultada bossa.

- que portes aquí?

- ninots de pelfa – va dir el Sirius, posant la mà i traient un oset blanc d'ulls blaus brodats – els vaig comprar el dia següent que el James em va contar que la Lily estava embarassada.

- per cert, algú sap si serà nen o nena? – va preguntar l'Albus

- no. Cap dels dos interessats va voler arruïnar la sorpresa i fer alguna prova.

- si es nena espero que no hereti el cabell del James – va murmurar el Sirius, mirant reflexivament el oset – o pentinar-la es convertiria en tot un martiri. S'imaginen? Una trena per aquí – va fer un moviment indicant la caiguda normal d'una trena – i l'altra per allí – va moure la mà des de la seva orella cap a dalt, al sostre.

- si, més val que no.

Hi va haver un moment de silenci que es va trencar amb el soroll de la porta de l'infermeria, la qual es va obrir per deixar pas a la Poppy Pomfrey.

- que passa alguna cosa? – van preguntar els tres mags al mateix temps amb autèntic to d'angustia a les seves veus.

- no penso ficar-me en una baralla de parella – va explicar la Poppy – he sortit per donal-si una mica d'espai.

- s'estan abarallant? – nou coro.

La Poppy va moure el cap.

- ho sento, he utilitzat la paraula equivocada. "discussió" seria el més adequat.

- en aquest pas el bebè acabarà naixent aquí.

- de debò seria això tan dolent? – va preguntar el Sirius, encara amb l'oset a la mà.

- doncs, la veritat, no, però estaria més còmoda a un hospital pròpiament dit, a més en qualsevol cas de presentar-se qualsevol imprevist seria més fàcil resoldre'l.

- quines son les possibilitats d'un imprevist? – va preguntar l'Albus, que s'estava començant a estovar-se. Bé, la veritat, es que ja portava més de quinze minuts considerant donar la seva autorització.

- be, la Lily presenta molt bona salut i diu que no ha tingut cap problema durant l'embaràs, però cap part es conforme al llibre i els bebès no segueixen manuals.

- i això vol dir...?

- que els imprevistos no es diuen així per a res.

- oh.

- de qualsevol manera, necessitaria ajuda.

- que tal nosaltres? – es va oferir el Sirius, posant un braç al voltant del coll d'un Remus sobresaltat.

- ha vist mai un part, senyor Black?

- una vegada vaig veure néixer un cavall, conte?

La Poppy la va mirar exasperada però no va respondre. Li va preguntar el mateix al Remus.

- mai – va respondre aquest.

- Albus, t'estava buscant – es va escoltar la veu de la Minerva McGonagall des de la cantonada del passadís – necessito que em firmis urgentment... – va deixar de parlar al notar que quatre parells d'ulls la miraven fixament.

***

[10:00 pm]

- be, la Lily sempre ha set molt obstinada – va dir la Minerva quan li van acabar d'informar de la situació – que faran? Li permetran que doni llum a l'escola?

- no vec perquè no – va respondre l'Albus, fent cas omís a la Poppy – a més, ja es una mica tard i...

- a l'hora que sigui l'admetran a un hospital.

- va, Minerva, la senyora Potter vol que el seu fill neixi aquí, es tan dolent?

- no es el millor lloc, Albus.

- hi va haver un temps en que les dones donaven a llum a les seves cases assistides només amb una llevadora, això si tenien molt sort i...

- i la taxa de mortalitat era molt alta.

- els bebès que sobrevivien era la major part, sobretot si eren petits bruixots o bruixes.

- estàs decidit a que es quedi, cert?

- només si ella vol. I si la Poppy creu que pot manejar-ho.

- esclar que puc manejar-ho! – va exclamar la Poppy, caient innocentment a la trampa del director – només necessito una mica d'ajuda.

- si, escl... – va començar a dir el Sirius, però va ser tallat per la medibruixa.

- dona, preferiblement.

Les mirades de tots es van posar novament a la Minerva, qui no podia creure la seva sort; ella només havia anat a demanar-li al director que firmés un document, i ara, sense cap motiu aparent, s'havia vist envoltada amb el naixement del fill d'un dels més brillants però entremaliats alumnes que havia tingut.

***

[11:30 pm]

- encara no? – va preguntar un sac de nervis que responia al nom de James Potter i que havia estat bruscament tret de la infermeria quan la Poppy i la Minerva van entrar.

- aquestes coses necessiten temps – li va dir l'Albus, posant una mà sobre l'espatlla, tractant de calmar-lo en va.

- no et preocupis, tot sortirà bé – li va dir el Sirius des del racó on ell i el Remus estaven jugant a les batalletes amb els ninots de pelfa.

- vols un cafè? Un te? – li va oferir el director al James.

- crec que ho vessaria tot.

- Sirius, això es trampa! – va exclamar el Remus observant com el Sirius treia de la bossa un gran (amb comparació dels altres) ninot amb forma de gos (negre) i exterminava a les "seves tropes"

***

[12:30 am]

- encara no?

- has preguntat el mateix setanta vegades durant l'última hora, James.

- de veritat?

- si.

***

[2:30am]

el Sirius i el Remus s'havien quedat dormits esquena contra esquena, sentats al terra rodejats per ninots. L'Albus dormitava a una cadira que havia conjurat i el James els mirava als tres meravillantse de que pugessin dormir en una situació com aquesta.

Va començar a caminar d'un costat a l'altre davant de la porta, concentrat en els seus pensaments i finalment va començar va caure en conte de que seria PARE.  Va sentir un atac de pànic al donar-se conte de que seria responsable de la vida d'un ésser tan fràgil i petit com el que estava sortint al món en l'habitació al altra banda d'aquell pedaç de fusta.

Just abans de que sortís corrents, l'infame porta es va obrir i la Minerva va sortir cargant un petit bulto.

- tot ha sortit perfectament, James. La Lily està cansada però bé – el James va sospirar alleugerat i la Minerva va continuar – es un nen, aquí el tens.

El James va allargar els braços per agafar el bebè però va ser interceptat per un tal Sirius Black. 

- hola bebè – va dir el Sirius mirant la petita cara arrugada per entre la manta que el cobria – jo soc el Sirius, i em van prometre des de fa mesos que seria el teu padrí.

- ja ha nascut? – va preguntar el Remus badallant, apropant-se ràpidament i agafant-lo dels braços del Sirius.

- escolteu... – va començar a protestar el James, quan l'Albus va arribar al costat del Remus i va demanar el seu torn.

- disculpi, professora, no se suposa que hauríem d'haver sentit el plor de bebè al néixer? 

– va preguntar el Remus, mentre el James seguia intentant de que el deixessin abraçar al seu fill, qui havia tornat l'Albus al Sirius.

- hem posat un sortilegi silenciador – va explicar la Minerva – per no preocupar-los amb – va vaigar la veu per que el James no els escoltés – els crits.

- si, comprenc – va respondre el Remus, encara que la veritat era que no.

Finalment el James va aconseguir que li donessin el petit, i amb ell amb braços, es va dirigir a l'infermeria per veure a la Lily.

- com li direu? – va preguntar el Sirius, abans de que entrés.

- encara no ho hem decidit.

- no t'agrada Sirius Potter?

- no.

- ah! – va gemir el Sirius, fingint sentir-se dolgut.

El James va posar cuidadosament al bebè a un costat de la seva mare i es va reclinar per donar-li un petó al front de la Lily, però va ser rebutjat per una empenta.

- allunya't de mi, James. No vull tornar a passar per aquesta experiència en un futur pròxim. Des de ara, llits, no, habitacions separades.

- no et preocupis – li va dir la Poppy al James, posant-li la mà a l'espatlla – se li passarà aviat. A més, per un temps estarà molt sensible i...

- ja, ja ho he entès – va replicar aquest, nerviós.

- passaran aquí uns quants dies fins que m'asseguri de que tant la mare com el fill estan bé.

- d'acord.

La Poppy va seguir amb una llista de recomanacions que el James va seguir només a mitges.

***

- estàs dient la veritat? – li va preguntar el Harry al Sirius en quant va acabar la seva història.

- cada paraula – va respondre el seu padrí – qualsevol dels involucrats pot donar fe d'això.

- ...

FI


End file.
